


Slipping on Wax

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually kind of fluffy for me, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Gabriel, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Omega Sam, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Sub Sam Winchester, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Being mated to Gabriel Novak was a curse Sam Winchester would wish on no one. Gabriel was an idiot, but Gabriel was his idiot. When Sam came home from grocery shopping, he found his mate in the bathroom naked. Normal omegas would probably be delighted to see their alpha naked in the bathroom, but Sam knew better.





	Slipping on Wax

Being mated to Gabriel Novak was a curse Sam Winchester would wish on no one. Gabriel was an idiot, but Gabriel was his idiot. When Sam came home from grocery shopping, he found his mate in the bathroom naked. Normal omegas would probably be delighted to see their alpha naked in the bathroom, but Sam knew better.

Gabriel’s skin was beet red with a layer of sweat covering him. Sam’s home waxing kit was laid on the counter. Sam considered himself a hairy beast for an omega, so he regularly waxed to prevent any unsightly hair. Sam liked Gabriel’s soft, slightly hairy body. Sam called it fuzzy, and he liked the way Gabriel’s scent wrapped around his body hair. It made Gabriel smell all that more alpha.

Sam asked because he had to ask, “Ah Alpha, may I ask what you’re doing?” Gabriel and Sam may have had a lighthearted relationship, but Sam somethings caused Sam to forget that and Gabriel would have to put him back together again.

Gabriel glanced up at him, slightly worried and a little frantic. His hands moved towards his crotch and said, “Shit Sam. I need help. Get this off of me.” That was when Sam saw it. The stick to spread the wax stuck to Gabriel’s pubic hair on his balls. Sam winced on Gabriel’s behalf.

Sam took a steadying breath and knelt down on the floor. Gabriel plopped down on the toilet with his legs spread and Sam could access the situation better. The wax was too hot when Gabriel put it on, and slight burns surrounded the stick. Sam reached out and touched to see how much give it had, and Gabriel hissed. It was too close to the skin to cut off with scissors. Sam had never screwed up like this. Omega school taught him how to wax himself.

Sam bowed down and kissed his alpha’s feet. Gabriel sighed, “That bad?”

Sam gave his alpha’s feet one more kiss each in a silent apology before he spoke, “Yes Alpha. I can help you, but it will hurt.”

Gabriel leaned his head back, and Sam kept his head bowed. He wasn’t sure how Gabriel would react to the idea of his omega inflicting pain on him. It was wrong and unheard of. Sam thought about suggesting to Gabriel that he could call Dean. Dean was an alpha, and it would be okay for an alpha to inflict pain on another alpha. Sam quickly dismissed that idea. Dean would tease Gabriel for hours, and although Gabriel liked to have fun, he didn’t want to be teased when in pain.

Finally, after what felt like an entirety, Gabriel whispered, “Do it.” Sam gingerly raised his head then he reached up his hands. He used one hand to hold the skin on Gabriel’s balls taught and the other he used to rip off the wax-coated stick. Gabriel screamed, “Oh fuck me a turkey neck! What the fuck? Are my balls still attached?” Gabriel reached down to feel his balls as Sam lowed his head to the ground. Gabriel took a couple calming breaths, “I’m sorry, Sammy. Please get up.”

Sam rose up slowly and perhaps a little fearfully. Gabriel gently brushed the hair out of Sam’s face and kissed his forehead. The gesture made Sam smile. Sam’s eyes found the bald spot on Gabriel’s balls. It didn’t look right, and Sam didn’t like it. He didn’t say that, though. Sam merely kissed Gabriel’s hands as a sign that he appreciated his kindness.

Gabriel gave Sam a gentle slow kiss on the lips and said sincerely, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Please know I would never punish you for my own stupidity. I wanted to wax like you do because it looks hot. You never flinch, so I thought it didn’t hurt.”

For a moment, Sam wondered if his alpha was an idiot. Dean said Gabriel was an idiot. According to Dean, the best type of alpha was an idiot. Sam supposed that is true. Azazel, his first alpha, wasn’t an idiot but he was cruel. Gabriel does some pretty stupid stuff like this, but he is kind, gentle even. Gabriel loves him, feeds him, tucks him in at night, so he knows he is safe and loved, and only ever punishes when Sam feels like he is spiraling.

Sam blinked a couple of times, maybe Gabriel wasn’t such an idiot after all. Maybe Gabriel was kind and playful. Although Sam could not really understand why someone would want to play with hot wax, Gabriel was his own alpha.

Gabriel asked, “Does it hurt when you do it?”

Sam shrugged and said carefully, “Yes Alpha, but I accept the pain. The first few times was the worst.”

Gabriel grumped as he stood up. He pointed at Sam and said sternly, “We’re looking into laser hair removal for you. I wanted to experience waxing because you look so fucking hot all bare. However, that level of pain is fucking ridiculous and unnecessary. We will have it removed permanently. I should have done that in the first place."

  
Sam nodded and accepted his fate. He didn’t know if hair removal would hurt, but he knew such treatment was expensive and reserved for the most prized omegas. Something swelled in his heart when he thought he might be unique.

Gabriel stretched and paused, “Hey, Sammy, how would you like to shave my balls?”

Sam was taken back by the question. He didn’t understand why Gabriel would give him a choice. Omegas were not given choices, only orders. Sam stammered out, “If it pleases you, Alpha.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said gleefully, “It would please me, but would it please, Sammy?” His alpha stood and gathered the supplies needed for shaving. Sam did not understand his glee or his question. After a moment Gabriel repeated, “Would it please Sammy?”

Sam nodded his head and said slowly, “An omega’s pleasure is from an omega’s Alpha.” Sam lowered his head and curled his hands. He wanted to bow his head to the floor again to show his submission. He didn’t want his alpha to doubt his devotion to him ever.

Gabriel muttered quietly, “Slipping again.” Sam wasn’t sure what that meant, but Gabriel said a little louder, “Come on, Sammy. We can do this on the bed.”

Sam stayed where he was on the bathroom floor for a moment. His nerves ached inside of him. Sam didn’t know if he could walk to the bed if he should crawl to the bed if he should strip off his clothes. There were so many questions that ‘come on’ did not answer.

Gabriel seemed to understand his dilemma and said firmly, “Stand up, Sammy and walk into the bedroom. Then I want you to strip down to your pretty undies and wait for me on the bed.” Sam did as he was told. His pretty undies as Gabriel called him were custom made for him by his alpha. Printed on his underwear were praises from his alpha. Sometimes, Sam liked to strip down just to run his fingers over the words, so he would know he was loved.

Gabriel settled on the bed and spread his legs then he said playfully, “Alright Sammy, shave my balls.” Gabriel was half-hard, but Sam ignored that. He carefully put shaving cream on Gabriel’s balls as Gabriel sighed. “Shaving cream his supposed to help soothe burns. The internet told the truth.” Sam didn’t comment as he picked up the razor and started shaving precise lines. He didn’t want to nick or hurt his beloved alpha.

After the second swipe, Sam realized his alpha was rock hard, which Sam thought was odd. Sam rinsed off the razor in a cup of water and brought the razor to his alpha’s balls. That was when something unexpected happened Gabriel came hard with his knot forming almost instantly. Sam had never seen anything like it. It left Sam frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

Gabriel brought his hands to his knot and started to massage it. He said reverently, “God Sammy, we have to do this again. That was the best orgasm of my life.”

Sam didn’t understand what he had done so he said quietly with a razor held loosely in his hand, “Yes Alpha.”

Gabriel groaned and declared, “Once my knot goes down, I’ll give you a spanking so I can have my mouthy omega back.” Gabriel leaned his head back on the pillows which left Sam even more confused.

+++

Sam sniffled against his pillow as Gabriel applied balm to his sore ass. Sam apologized, “Sorry for reverting back to old training on you. You… The waxing startled me today. At school, they would hurt us and leave us in the bathroom naked like you were.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and shushed him. Only half of his balls were shaved. It looked ridiculous, but Gabriel thought it looked hot which was the only thing that really mattered. Gabriel whispered, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I am glad you’re with me where you’re safe and where you know I won’t take advantage of you.”

Sam huffed a breath and said cynically, “You had me start to shave your balls before you spanked me to break me out of it.” Sometimes, his alpha really made him wonder.

Gabriel chided. “Hey, you were safe and again best orgasm ever.” Gabriel snuggled into Sam, making Sam the little spoon.

Sam smiled and laughed, “Gabriel, every orgasm is the best orgasm ever to you.”

Gabriel kissed the side of Sam’s face and declared, “What can I say? Dean dropped off the sexiest overgrown omega ever on my doorstep. Granted, my present came with a few death threats but still the best present ever from my baby brother’s alpha.”

Sam sighed and relaxed in Gabriel’s hold. He asked, “Do you want to know what Dean told me about you before I met you? It was the only thing he told me about you.”

Gabriel hummed in response.

Sam said firmly, “That you’re an idiot. I think he was right.”

Gabriel laughed softly against his back and said joyfully, “And what a happy idiot I am.”


End file.
